


That's Enough

by Glass_Oceans



Series: The Ficlet Collection [125]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-26 01:12:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16209554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glass_Oceans/pseuds/Glass_Oceans
Summary: For En’s NSFW Kink Starters: 50. I want you to make me beg 39. Overstimulation Kylux





	That's Enough

**Author's Note:**

> Content notes: Overstimulation, multiple orgasm, dub-con, coersion

“That’s enough.” 

But it’s not enough, not for Kylo Ren. He continues as if he hadn’t heard Hux, lost so deep in his own world that Hux’s words have failed to register. 

Kylo reminds Hux that he is all too aware of him, completely focused on him in fact. A shift of his knee where he kneels behind Hux, and the sudden jab against his prostate screams the words from his throat. 

“THAT’S ENOUGH!”

Eyes screwed shut against the overwhelming sensation, Hux can feel Kylo’s smirk when he leans forward and presses kisses to Hux’s throat, grazing with his teeth those places he can reach where his own palm hasn’t hidden from reach. His movements are slow and shallow again, almost lazy if it weren’t for his unerring ability to caress his prostate with the head of his cock on almost every pass. 

“Not yet,” he whispers into Hux’s ear, his other hand slipping from Hux’s hip, forcing them both to lean forward as he reaches for that space between Hux’s legs. Hux gasps even before Kylo makes contact, sobs when Kylo begins to massage his prostate from inside and out. 

“You know what I want,” Kylo breathes into Hux’s ear as he picks up the pace again, his hips moving in counter rhythm to his hand. Hux pants as his cock twitches against his stomach, against the flaking evidence of the last time Kylo made him come, the mess smeared on his skin and on Kylo’s and on the bedsheets below them, and through it all Kylo is still as hard as kyber, having coaxed orgasm after orgasm from Hux’s abused body. 

With a wordless cry, back arching, Hux comes dry, shuddering in Kylo’s grip. He has no strength left in his limbs, but Kylo keeps him from sinking to the bed, pulling him back instead so he groans as his body is fully impaled on Kylo. 

“Give it to me and this could all be over.”

Hux lies against Kylo with eyes closed, weighing his options. Kylo’s hand has withdrawn from between his legs, resting on the crease of his hip and thankfully away from his overspent cock. He cracks open his eyes, observing Kyo from under damp lashes. 

“Please,” he whispers, managing to lace his voice, weak as it is, with venom. 

“Please what?” Kylo responds, shifting his hips to remind Hux of the weight of his choice. 

“Please let me suck your dick,” Hux spits. 

Kylo smiles and removes his hands from Hux’s body, letting him fall forward and off Kylo’s cock. Hux gasps as he is suddenly left empty, left to support himself on shaking, uncoordinated limbs, but he rolls over onto his hip to watch. Kylo pulls off the plast shield he was wearing and the cock ring with it. 

His entire cock is dark and flushed, a bead of pre-come immediately leaking from the tip as Kylo releases the pressure. He takes the drop on his fingertip, leaning forward to press it to Hux’s lips. Hux tries to shake his head away from it, and Kylo laughs, giving up and smearing the drop along his length, throwing his head back as he draws his hand along his cock. 

He looks back down as Hux shuffles to his knees, his eyes fixed on Kylo’s actions, tongue darting out to lick his lips. He enjoys doing this, for all he likes to pretend that it below him to be on his knees for Kylo. But if this is what it takes to get his way, Kylo is all too happy to play his games. It’s always very much worth it in the end.


End file.
